The prior art is replete with yarn wrapping apparatus and other knitting related devices as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,294,124; 3,879,823; 3,996,969; and D259,302. As can be seen by a review of the above cited patents, while they are all adequate for their intended purpose, they are not particularly well suited nor adapted to accomplish the stated purpose of the present invention (i.e., doll wig making).
Up until the development of the present invention, there has not been available to the general public, an apparatus that was specifically designed to create wigs or hair pieces for cloth dolls or the like in a simple and relatively quick fashion.
In addition, none of the prior art devices either teaches or suggests the method employed in this invention to produce a variety of different hair styles (i.e., long hair with and without bangs, ringlets, and/or curls) of uniform length in a relatively short period of time.